Curiosity Killed The Cat (old draft)
by PolarisKnight
Summary: When Feliciano goes missing, Chiara sets out to hire private investigator Antonio Fernandez C. With an in-severable tie to the mafia and each other, it seems every one has a secret. However, this time, satisfaction isn't going to be enough to bring the cat back. (As mentioned on latest chapter, this will be completely rewritten from the latest point on)
1. Chapter 1

_**First chapter of my Hetalia Big Bang entry! This will update once every week unless I state otherwise. There will be a point where I will change it to two weeks because the middle of the story has yet to be finished and parts of the ending are not yet either. I'm not sure how long this will be but definitely longer than 20k words. This story does contain elements of the American mafia it does not glorify it so if you can't handle that then I don't know what to tell you. This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes. Somethings might not make immediate sense but everything ties together eventually, like the File thing.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and check out the awesome fanart for it on the heta big bang page where it's linked!**_

It was supposed to be a day just like any other. Go to class, stress out over whether or not I'll be able to pass, stop by the café for a boost of energy, go to Alfred's dorm room to get back my text book he'd borrowed, and call nonno Roma to see how his vacation in Greece was going; but when I'd gotten back to the townhouse Feliciano and I share, it was clear that something was off. For one, the door was broken in and my brother Feliciano's room was flipped upside down—for two, there was a note from him saying to ignore the mess and that he'd be gone for a little while. The only problem with that? He'd used his new pastels he'd been saving for a new project to write this in our native language. Certain letters were written in Green and Red while the rest was in a creamy blue.

When I'd shown this to the police, they hadn't done much. They said it was probably just that he'd left the door open and some vandals had gotten in. They told me I had seen one too many cop shows and brushed everything off as a coincidence. One guy even suggested that my fratello was probably just messing with me and would be home in a little while.

It's been two weeks and there's no sign of Feliciano. When nonno heard what had happened, he'd cut his vacation short and rushed right home. Since then I've barely seen him; out taking care of business, he says. He's also been super protective of me, trying to hole me up and not let me out of the house ever again, so we've been fighting more often than usual. I don't blame him but I'm being suffocated and he's not even around to do it properly! If he were here, he'd have broken the fights up and told us to make pasta, not war.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **File:**

 _Chiarina Lovina Vargas_ _: A 19 year old college sophomore of Italian descent living in Boca Raton, Florida—born January 7. At the age of four, her younger brother, youthful grandfather, and she emigrated from Lake Como, Italy. Milk chocolate brown hair that gives off a red shine in the sunlight and honey flecked olive green eyes; light olive skin and a slightly petite frame. Short tempered, brass, and a bit of a scaredy cat; that's what you'd get if you only looked at the surface but in reality there's so much more beneath the thin veneer no one bothers to look past._

Looking down at the address on the scrap of paper one last time to make sure I was at the right place, I straightened my shoulders and threw the crumpled slip into my school bag. Stepping forwards, I pushed open the glass door to the tan stoned building and stepped inside as the bell above the door rang. There seemed to be a small reception area in front but no one sat behind the desk. The walls were striped white and caramel while there sat a bench along the wall for their 'customers'—probably to keep up the appearance that they're as busy as any other place, hence the reason why the reception area was empty. Besides, I'm sure most called first.

Scowling a bit, I rubbed the back of my left calf with my calf-high lace-up booted right foot before steeling myself. I couldn't risk calling to make an appointment first because of Romulus, or nonno Roma as Feliciano and I called him. Striding forwards, I headed past the cheap oak reception desk and into the hall with several paintings that weren't actually half bad hung along the wall. The first door to the left held a nameplate right next to it with the name Mr. Fernandez C. engraved on it. Is this guy Spanish or something? I raised my fist to knock on the surprisingly thick rosewood door before once more preparing what I was going to say to the man.

After a moment the door swung open to a guy who could have passed for a male model. "Guys I'm not in the mood, did you forget something?" His accented voice complained before his tropical green eyes fell on me. For a moment it was like the rest of the world had melted away and everything but the man who could only be described as delicious stood clearly. A confused look crossed his face and his voice broke through my dizzy haze. "Excuse me I thought you were someone else. Do we have an appointment? I don't remember having anything marked down though…"

Why does he have to be Spanish, darn it! I have a weak spot for Spanish accents.

Trying to tamp down the blush that was threatening to rise by pressing my nails into my skin, I said. "I know I don't have an appointment but your website says you take walk-in cases and I need your help!" There, I said it.

The guy—Mr. Fernandez blinked before he sighed and nodded. "Okay, follow me to the back room—I need to grab a few things first." Heading back into his office for a moment, he grabbed notepad, pen, and a recording device it looked like before closing the door behind him and passing me and leading me to a room at the end of the hall that instead of having a normal wooden door like the rest, it had a cloudy glass door leading to it. Taking a quick peek at him I noticed that he wore fitted grey dress pants with suspenders and a half buttoned white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the olive forearms corded with muscles. I resisted snorting at his odd fashion choice. Who wears suspenders now-a-days? Is he some kind of a hipster or vintage kook?

As he opened the door with a small little key he'd taken from his pocket, I noticed that his arms weren't the only part of his body he'd worked out. Is this some kind of a test? Why am I being tempted by Spanish man candy; I'm supposed to be worrying about my brother! His broad shoulders stretched the fabric of the shirt and—dare I say it; he had a great—

"This is just a break room but you can sit over there if you'd like. I'll be recording the conversation if that's okay?" My eyes snapped up to him as he turned around and his dulcet voice broke filled my ears. My face reddened at the direction my thoughts had taken.

Oh, great Chiara, he just caught you staring.

Focus on what really matters and not on his so-not-hot butt.

"Sure, just don't do anything weird with it." I grumbled before taking a seat—albeit rather ungracefully—and looked down at my gold accented sailor nails a Hungarian boy had actually done for me in an attempt to teach me how to do nail art. I can do simple stuff but nothing too complicated. I resisted the temptation to pick at it like I do when I'm nervous or upset—and even if I was nervous—which I'm not—it'd be understandable given the amount of stress I'm under right now.

I heard the brown leather couch in front of me groan as he sat down and pressed start on the recorder with a little beep. "So, what's the problem, and please try to be detailed about it; any information could help us with an investigation should we choose to take on your case."

Whoa, wait.

Did this guy just say if?

I swear I looked up so fast I gave myself whiplash. Indignation flared. "So even if I tell you, you still might not even do anything about it? I thought you were supposed to help people!"

"Whoa, I never said that we wouldn't take it!" His eyebrows and hands raised in attempt to dissuade my anger. "We can't just take on every case someone brings to us; we run a business here and if we took on every silly case people brought to us, we wouldn't be able to charge much. After all, if your keys or dog is lost then that's a little out of our range of expertise." He smiled calmly but the b** still looked slightly alarmed.

I stared at him skeptically for a moment before I nodded, looking down at my lap again. I almost feel kind of foolish.

Of course they wouldn't be able to take in every stupid case.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? How about you tell me your name first and then we can go from there."

Taking in a deep breath, I shifted so I was staring straight into his vibrant green eyes that bordered on hypnotic. "My name is Chiarina Vargas and my younger brother was kidnapped. I came home from classes one day and the door was broken in and only his bedroom was torn apart. The police said that it was just some vandals and that Feliciano was just trying to scare me because of the note he left but he used his brand new pastels that he was saving for a special project someone had commissioned him to do. He wouldn't have just run off like that, he's way too good for that—he's happy at home."

His face was neutral as he wrote a few things down. "Do you have the note and a picture of him with you?"

Digging through my little purse, I pulled out the little plastic bag with the note inside of it along with a picture I'd printed off of him where he was grinning proudly about scoring a date with a girl who later ended up confessing that she was five years older than him. He's still in high school so you can see how that might have proposed a problem. D** cougar trying to defile my brother. "Here, I put it in there; the police barely looked at it. They didn't even run it for prints since it was written by Feliciano."

With a puzzled look on his face he glanced at the photo for a second before switching his attention to the note. "It seems as though there's some sort of message hidden in the red and green colors. It was smart of you to preserve this; pastels smudge without a fixative and this will probably help us figure out who took him." Oh, maybe I should have done that—but Vene gets mad when I mess with his art supplies. Besides, isn't that tampering with evidence? "I can't read this though, is it Italian?" He looked up at me. I nodded and he sighed. "If we translate it, the hidden message will probably be lost. Do you have any clue what it could be?"

I shifted, uncomfortably. If he knows, he may not want to help.

Eyeing me, he leaned forwards, setting the items down. "Anything you can tell me will make my job much easier. Since you've already gone to the police, I assume they've already scoured the crime scene so there won't be much there in the way of evidence unless they missed something—that lessens his chances of being found."

A stab of fear and frustration pierced my heart. "I haven't figured out everything but the part of it spells the word 'mafia'. I don't know if that's what he was trying to say though!" I added quickly.

He leaned back, blinking. "Why would the mafia want your brother? And why would they be so sloppy? It's like they wanted to send a message…"

"My papa used to have ties to the mafia back in Italy. We moved here with our grandfather after his death but they don't like it when one of their own screws them over." I said in a low and bitter voice

Letting out a breath filled with emotion, he rubbed his hands through his hair. "Oh, boy…" He muttered.

"You said it yourself, you don't take on silly cases and this one isn't silly! I have to find my brother and you're my last chance! I doubt it's _La Cosa Nostra_ ; more than likely it's just a couple of local American men they payed off to do their dirty work! Papa wasn't that important to them." I pleaded in frustration, anxiety at him turning the case down because of the Mafioso ties filled me. Before I knew it I was half pleading/half insulting him in Italian. Not the best way to convince someone but I've found it works sometimes.

A somewhat annoyed look came across his face. "Señorita, please calm down; I never said I wouldn't help you!" He half snapped, causing me to fall into a stunned silence. Who the heck does this guy think he is to talk to me like that? What a b**! "Alright, now I need to know much more about the situation before I can talk with my partners so we can come to a decision on a case such as yours. American or Italian, the mafia is no joke. I'd be putting them in a lot of danger if the ties to the mafia check out. Normally I'd decide on my own but we make it a rule to confer on bigger cases." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Please, start from the very beginning. What happened to your parents? Every bit of information could help."

I resisted the urge to flip him the bird and instead took a deep breath. "My mamma disappeared shortly after my papa was murdered in a car accident in Sicily, where we used to live. She dropped us off at nonno's place in Verona and said she'd be back. It was about five months later when nonno suddenly handed off the vineyard he owned to an associate and moved us to America. He did his best to keep this from us but I managed to find out anyway. He told us he wanted to give us all a fresh start..."

I clenched my jaw, remembering how that stupid German man had betrayed nonno out of spite.

When I didn't say anything else, he nodded. "Okay. I want you to understand one thing; we are not the police. Private investigators don't hold the same authority that police do. I can't make any arrests, get a warrant, or any of that kind of stuff. I can only provide you with information that can then be either used by the police to further a case or to give you closure. Now that that is clear, before we continue any further, I'd like to talk to my coworkers."

I furrowed my brow and pouted. If I say something about how idiotic that sounds, he'll turn me away.

I nodded reluctantly.

If these men have any sense of self-worth or honor then they'll help me.

Who am I kidding, men these days run at the mention of honor as if it was some kind of disease.

"Tonio—we're back!" A raspy voice rang throughout the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one is a bit shorter but don't worry, the chapters will start to get longer. I was being so careful that I hadn't skipped a scene throughout the beginning so I could post it fast and I forgot about a small part in this one so I had to add it in. I may rewrite this chapter eventually but if anything, I'll only add things in.**_

 _Oye, te dije que te iba escupir en tu comida la próxima vez que aparezcas este semana.= Hey, I told you that I'd spit in your food the next time you appeared here this week._

"¡ _Mi corazon! Por qué no me quieres?= My heart! Why don't you like/love/want me?_

 _Vas a Ver= You'll see._

"Tonio—we're back!" A raspy voice rang throughout the back room. "It was a total bust, I tell you—oh, didn't know you had company." Turning to the doorway, I noticed an albino in a graphic tee paired with ripped jeans and a long haired blond with a partial ponytail in white pants and a purple dress shirt.

Are these two his partners?

They all look like polar opposites.

The blond raised his eyebrows and spoke in a smooth French accent. Oh Dio, not a French man! "What is this about? I don't remember having anything scheduled."

 _Tonio_ stood up and made his way towards them. "This is Ms. Vargas and she needs help with a pretty serious problem that I'd like your opinion on." Something in the waking snow-storm's eyes flickered before they narrowed. "Chiara, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy."

"This must be pretty serious if you're asking us for help. Usually, you only take serious cases from Tino." Francis—how fitting—inquired curiously.

Inquired curiously; ugh, I sound like some sort of posh Victorian Era British person.

Mr. Fernandez bit the corner of his lower lip and rubbed his neck, his face contorted into a hesitant look. "Let's go to my office and I'll explain everything." I made a face. Does he think I'm stupid? He'll try to convince them it's a bad idea! He shot me an earnest look. "We'll be right back, I can't make any promises but I'll try."

I don't know why, but in that moment something in my heart told me to trust him.

Swallowing, I nodded before sitting back down. Maybe he's not like the rest.

The next few minutes were agonizing, I was too anxious to even pull out my phone and do anything more than open and close the apps. I even prayed several times for things to turn out in my favor. Despite how I didn't want any of them to catch me, I ended up humming a tune to try and calm my nerves.

Before I even knew what happened, the door to the office had slammed open to shouting. There was one particularly angry voice-Gilbert Beilschmidt, I think. It sounded as if the others were trying to calm him down.

I stood up to face them as the albino stormed in. I could feel a pit of dread form in my heart.

"Out; I want you out of here!" He shouted, pointing at me as he came closer.

I blinked as Francis Bonnefoy hurried in and grabbed him. "Mon ami, calm down!"

"Gil! Stop it." Mr. Fernandez ran in, and grabbed his other arm.

"Are you trying to get us all killed? If any of this is even true, what makes you think we would help you?" Gilbert shouted.

"It is true! I-"

"Don't you say another word. I want you out of here before I call the cops. The mafia's no joke. They destroy lives with a snap of their finger and I don't want you to drag us into whatever mess you're in."

"Gilbert, you are out of line_" Francis starts only to be interrupted by me slapping the albino.

"Go rot in a ditch!" I shouted in his face before running past them and through the building.

Shoving the door open, I burst out onto the nearly empty street and let out a frustrated growl/scream. My heart felt like it's on fire. What kind of a so called inspector harasses their clients like that?! It's their fault if my brother never comes back! Any chance I just had of convincing that idiot is gone all because of that stupid German! I swear if I ever see him again I'll punch him in the throat just like Alfred taught me. I'll punch them all in the throat for treating me like that and then I'll—I'll…

I sucked in a breath of air and leaned on the brick wall of the building. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to stop the tears that had began to flow. It hurts, oh God, it hurts. It feels like I've lost him all over again except this time there's nothing I can do about it! Those stupid cops are just going to let whoever took my _fratello_ get away with this and no one will do a thing about it.

If papa had never bothered with the mafia then things wouldn't be like this! If mamma had any sense of responsibility, she wouldn't have left us like we were nothing! None of this ever would have happened if they hadn't of been so selfish!

Rubbing my eyes with my wrist, I choked out a sob. "D**! This is their fault!" I stomped my foot.

How dare they?

How could they?

Dio, maybe I should have just—just…

I don't know what to do!

"Chiarina?" I smothered the sobbing with one hand and furiously rubbed at my eyes with the other.

"Just go away!"

"Look, I am truly so very sorry for what my friend in there said. He had no right." Antonio inched toward me slowly, with his hands out stretched.

"Apologizing isn't going to get my brother back!"

"I know," He said quietly, putting a hand on the small of my back. "But I'm sorry for what he did and for him not wanting to help you. You have to believe me though, Gilbert is honestly a good guy. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Then you're either blind or stupid." I hiccuped. "All he had to do was say no! Feli's probably so scared and no one will find him!"

"Come here." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry harder.

He was a complete stranger but at that moment, I couldn't resist. I didn't have any energy left to do anything else but cry so I just stood there with my arms pressing against his chest. Almost as if to push him way. We stayed there like that long enough for me to regain composure.

"Sorry." I hiccuped.

He leaned away to look at me. "It's alright. You're going through a lot. I do have an idea though. I'd like you to follow me to this little restaurant I know. It has great Cuban food. While we're there, you can tell me more of what's going on."

Wait, what? My head shot up and I stopped scrubbing my eyes. "You're going to help me?"

He nodded, a kind look on his face. "It could be very dangerous but that doesn't mean that it will be. I'd like to take that risk if it means I can help find your brother."

I nodded vigorously. "Of course, yes! _Grazie, Grazi mille!_ "

He nodded, his lips pursed in a kind manner. What's he supposed to say? You're welcome? Of course not! "It's a bit too far to walk but if you'd like I could drive you or if you've brought your car, you could follow me?"

"I'll follow. Just, thank you so much!"

"Here it is. Order whatever you like, it's on me. It's the least I can do after Gilbert treated you like that. Oh, but the coffee here is stronger than regular American coffee so you know." He opened the glass doors to the little eatery.

It was brightly colored inside-mainly white with bits of lighter blues and greens. I nodded quietly and looked to the menu above the tall dark skinned man behind the counter.

" _Oye, te dije que te iba escupir en tu comida la próxima vez que aparezcas este semana._ " The rather large man with dreadlocks behind the counter called out to Antonio.

"¡ _Mi corazon! Por qué no me quieres_?" Antonio grinned, slapping a hand to his heart.

Besides a word or two, I couldn't tell what they were saying.

The man Latin man just scowled and said. " _Vas a ver._ "

I cleared my throat, not appreciating being left out of the conversation.

Antonio looked back at me apologetically. "This is Miguel, his grandfather started this place after he escaped from Cuba."

I nodded and eyed the man who was handing a wrapped up sandwich and drink on a tray to an older man. "You planning on telling everyone you bring here that or just her?"

"Ay, please. Every regular knows more than that. Your abuelo will talk to anyone who'll listen.

Miguel just scowled before looking to me. "What will you have?"

I looked to the menu briefly before deciding on the first appetizing thing I saw.

"I guess ropa vieja? With a lemonade." I glanced at Antonio again, feeling a bit unsure.

He nodded before motioning behind Miguel. "I'll just have some coffee, and por favor, don't do anything to it."

"That'll be $7. 40." He held his palm out as Antonio fiddled with his wallet.

Taking the money, Miguel grunted and turned to begin preparing their meal. Antonio waved his hand outward. "Go pick a seat and I'll be right over."

I walked over to a seat by the window and looked out to where my car was parked. He'd driven even though it was only a short distance away. I hadn't wanted to leave my car behind in case of a ticket. When I'd asked how he'd get back, he insisted that he'd just walk-he usually walks here anyway according to him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a part of me had already calmed down and was grateful that the detective was cute. I startled when Antonio set down my food and our drinks.

"How much do I owe you?"

"For this nothing but to take on your case, we'll discuss that in a moment. For now I want to see what you think of the food."

I eyed his eager expression for a moment and looked to the man behind the counter who was looking at me too.

I picked up the fork and took a bite. "Mm!" My eyes widened. I really wasn't expecting it to be anything more than average. I didn't even have to put anymore salt in it.

Antonio laughed and Miguel boasted. "I cooked that just a moment ago, though it's my abuelo's recipe."

"Well it's very good." I swallowed.

I took a few more bites before sipped the lemonade and looked up at him through my lashes. "So, how much is it going to cost?"

He swallowed the coffee and set down the cup. "Well for starters, I always take a down payment up front. It's the only way I can the only way I can assure our customers won't skimp out on the payment and that we can get the job done, too. Usually we charge per hour with a max of six to eight hours depending on the case but since yours could take quite bit more time we'll have to work something else out."

I nodded. I didn't realize that so much went into determining the cost.

"Then there's also how in depth of an investigation you want me to do. I assume you want me to do more than just find his location, right? In that case I'll most likely also need a list of people he's close to and to visit where he was last known to be at. And if at the end there have been any sort of complications that will be tacked on too. If I can't find him then I keep the down payment and you don't have to pay anything else. Are we clear?"

He looked at me earnestly and unblinkingly. "I understand. How much is it?"

"Well $80. I know that might seem expensive but this particular case seems to be a bit more dangerous than catching a cheating ex and compensation is necessary."

I let out a deep breath and smiled. "I thought you were going to say something like $200 and clean me out. So $40 upfront? That I can do; anything for my brother."

He let out a small huff of laughter and nodded before taking another drink.

I reached into my purse and fished for my wallet.

" _Viejo_ , you're making her pay you for the food?" Miguel tutted.

Antonio made a face before flipping him off. "This has nothing to do with that so stay out of it. It's for a case."

I handed him the money hesitantly, seeing as how there were now eyes on us. It seemed as if the two liked to mess with each other good naturedly.

"So what's the deal with you two?"

"Ah, I didn't used to be such a nice guy so we didn't always get along. Now though, we've both grown up and are friends if you could call it that."

I nodded, stuffing another huge bite into my mouth and then washing it down with the lemonade.

After finishing my meal, I gave Antonio a list of people he would need to talk to. I told him that I thought it would be better if I were with him for a few of them and he agreed reluctantly. He wanted to go see the house immediately but I wouldn't let him. I have to make sure it's on a day that nonno isn't home. I promised to call him when he could come over.

Hopefully nonno would be out at that auction to try and get something valuable for the museum he curates. It's supposedly something from the late Roman Empire.

After walking back to my car, I opened the door and waved at him slightly before getting in. Thankfully he waved back and I didn't look like an idiot. I don't know why I did that.

I started the car and pulled away. Now if I can keep this from nonno, maybe things will work out just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait and for any mistakes the beginning of the fight took me a while because I forgot I hadn't written it. To be honest the fight is a way escalated version of a fight with my father. It was my way of venting one day though there are differences that are purely for the sake of creating conflict. I don't let my father push me around anymore since I'm nearly 21 so we've been arguing occasionally when he's being insensitive. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up sometime this month.**_

 _ **Enjoy and comment!**_

* * *

Chiara

I walked up the stairs from the garage and stuck the keys into the door to the rest of the house. If I'm completely honest, I feel a bit numb. And drained, definitely drained, but alongside that there was a spark of hope. Maybe this would really work.

"Chiara, is that you? I have something I want to talk to you about; it's important."

Or maybe not.

I climbed the stairs and ignored my racing heart. There's no way he knows. It's stupid to worry over this.

I opened the second partially glass door and saw him standing by the entrance to the living room.

"What is it? I'm tired and I want to go take a nap."

"Well," He hesitated, moving closer to me. "Considering recent events I want you to have a bodyguard. This isn't up for discussion."

"Wait, what? Where is this coming from?" I burst out. Since when do I need a bodyguard? How ridiculous is that!

He gave me a stern look. "You know why. I will not lose you too."

"I don't need a _bodyguard_! Nothing is going to happen to me and if this is just about you wanting to keep track of me then maybe instead of doing this, you just ask me!"

"Don't misunderstand me! I just want you to be safe. You know how dangerous it can be; just look at what's happened to this family. I won't lose anyone else." He glared sternly, clenching his jaw.

"But you haven't lost Feli yet! He's out there somewhere and we need to find him!" Why is he so stubborn? He's never said a word about the world being dangerous before.

"He ran away; why is this so hard to believe? The police ran a thorough investigation. I know it's hard but it is the truth."

"No it's not!" Frustration and desperation seeped into my voice as I stepped away from him. "Stop being so stubborn! You're letting them blind you, and for what?! I'm not giving up on him!"

"Chiara, stop this foolishness. I am your grandfather and you will respect me!" He snapped, anger marring his handsome features. His shoulders pushed back and he stood taller, as if trying to intimidate me.

"No, you're not going to convince me. I won't get a bodyguard and I won't give up on him."

"You will and I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger for your brother. If he wants to be stupid and live on his own, then that is his choice."

 _He's not stupid, you are!_ I shouted in my mind. That would definitely get me in trouble, he doesn't exactly take well to his 'authority' being challenged after all. Or at least that's how he sees it.

"You don't know that. You won't even hire someone to look into Feliciano's disappearance!" I stomped my foot.

"I've told you to drop that. Why would I pay house and home for a stranger to sift through some papers and tell me what the cops already told us? Bambina, you know it doesn't make sense." He pleaded, rubbing his temples. He's probably trying to calm that stupid temper of his.

 _Dio_ , I'm getting nowhere with him. He's hopeless!

"Why are you so ready to believe that Feliciano abandoned us?"

"Because if I don't then that means that he really is in danger and that thought is worse. Just promise me you won't go out alone anymore."

"You're contradicting yourself, old man." I said snidely. "If there's nothing to be afraid of then why do I need a chaperone? Are you going to drive me to my classes everyday?"

"Chiarina, you're being unreasonable. Just do what I say and let me hire you a bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself. You were the one who had me take self defense classes two years ago, right? Or was that someone else?" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Stupid old man's trying to throw my words back at me like always!

"Why are you? Your way isn't always the right way!" I shouted.

He scoffed. "And you think you know better? You're only nineteen!"

"If it wasn't for this nineteen year old then you wouldn't know that there is so much more to his disappearance than the cops told you. They are lying!"

"What did you do?" He gripped my arm. "Did you go against me and hire one anyway?"

I tried to jerk my arm out of his painful grip but failed. "No, I just meant that I went down to the police myself last week. I overheard one of the officers there talking about sweeping this one under the rug. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who they were talking about."

"I told you not to go!"

"You're hurting me!" I ripped my arm out of his grip and took a step forward.

He took a deep breath before glaring at me. "So you think you're the adult of this household? That you don't have to listen to me because I'm old?"

Clenching my fists, I ignored his goading and proceeded to make my way to the staircase decorated in picture frames. It'll do neither of us any good if this argument escalates anymore. It's already on the record as our worst yet.

It seemed as though he didn't agree with that sentiment though seeing as how the next thing that flew out of his mouth crossed the line.

"This is exactly the kind of thing your parents would have done; making rash decisions and getting involved with the wrong people when they should have been acting responsibly."

Whirling around, I let out all of the anger I'd been trying to keep in check. How dare he compare me to them! "That man nearly destroyed us and you dare compare me to him? Mamma was so self-absorbed, she dumped us off on you. You barely even saw us the first month we were with you. We've had to practically care for ourselves for years now! So don't you dare try to put me down when you're gone all the time on 'business'. You weren't even here when they took Feliciano, you were in Greece!" My mouth clamped shut and instantly I knew I had gone too far. Looking down at my feet, I muttered bitterly. "I'll be in my room."

Rage still roiled within my stomach but now a tinge of guilt settled in my heart. Turning swiftly on my heels, I launched myself up the stairs and slammed the door to my small bedroom before he could say anything. I know that if I looked him in the eye, that things will only get worse from there and if I stayed there any longer he would definitely throw me over his knee like a child. _Everything I said was the truth; he brought it upon himself—he knows that I don't hold back in arguments._ After all, I have to defend myself; I'd been holding that in for a while now. I won't apologize, not even if he does. Even if I wanted to, it's his fault I can't, with his stupid corporal 'discipline' as he called it that so many morons still practice today. Don't get me wrong, he didn't do it often, I just never took to that kind of discipline and once he took notice of that, (note, the tantrums and crying fits only got worse) he stopped but that still doesn't change the fact that it still shaped my temper and sorely lacking apologetic skills. Feliciano got it maybe a handful of times and that was mainly because despite his rambunctious nature as a child, he tried to never cause trouble for nonno Roma.

Kicking off my shoes, I threw my bag down on the hardwood floor and grabbed my IPod before throwing myself on my twin sized bed on the wall to the left of the door. There were little lantern lights wrapping around my headboard and my sheets had red polka dots that looked like tomatoes. Selecting my angry playlist, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the day's events.

He's been far from the perfect guardian and there are still things I resent him for. Petty things but who cares? He needed a taste of his own medicine.

I kicked my right foot out against my bed and made a growling noise.

The next day I skipped class and hung out with Alfred at his place with a bag of salt and vinegar chips on my stomach as I slouched on his nice grey leather couch and American flag throw pillows.

Alfred sighed as he plopped down beside me with a coke ice cream float in one of his vintage glasses and took a huge bite of his grilled chicken sandwich. Swallowing, he said. "Are ya sure you don't want to stay at my place with me? I could always clear out the spare room. Or if you want, I could convince my neighbor to take ya in? She just got back from visiting family in Mexico; I'm sure she'd like you well enough."

Pausing from sticking another chip into my mouth, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. Besides, we all know the moment I open my mouth it'd be a warzone. I've seen the way you two argue when she tries to sneak in and she thinks you won't notice."

Grumbling, he took another angry bite. "She keeps trying to say that my room gets better ac but then she eats all my food just to spite me." He sighed. "But yeah, I see what you mean. You've both got strong personalities. I just really don't like the idea of you being all alone with him while you're fighting. I mean what if the people who took Feliciano come back for you? The police aren't even doing anything and I—oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it back up."

Alfred said somberly, giving me a sad look through his blond eyelashes. Patting his arm, I sat up. "It's alright, Al; I know you didn't. Anyways, I haven't given up hope just yet. I've still got a few cards up my sleeve left."

His eyes narrowed at me. I could tell the gears in his brain were turning. Alfred's not as dumb as some people like to think—he's actually one of the cleverest people I know. "Chiara, what are you planning?"

Screwing my face into a stubborn expression, I stuffed a handful of chips into my mouth and said nothing.

Groaning, he half slammed his float he'd just picked up back on the coffee table and shifted so he could face me fully. "This isn't a joke; whoever took your brother is serious business if the police are too scared to do anything about it! I won't have you dead in a ditch." His eyes, the color of crystal clear sea water, were serious, something not very common for this fun loving golden boy with a hero complex. When Alfred gets serious, not many can stand in his way.

Swallowing, I tried to calm him down. "I'm stronger and faster than that. This is something I have to do; I can't just let them do this to him. He deserves better… besides I'm not doing this alone, I'm getting help. Oh, don't give me that look! It's professional help!"

"Professional? But the police don't want to help." He furrowed his eyebrows, an adorably confused look in his pretty eyes.

Seriously, his _ amazes me. "Alfredo, you disappoint me. I thought you had a love affair with all things 50's and noir." The muscle car he was saving up for and the Elvis Presley records he inherited from his grandfather are proof of it. He even works at a diner.

He was silent for a moment but I could see the gears ticking. Right when he looked like he was about to have a fit—he's pouting pretty angrily, it's hilarious—a light bulb dinged behind his eyes. He eyed me suspiciously. "A private detective? That kind of professional help?"

I nodded as I looked back at the scene on television. I swear we can both be such couch tomatoes. "Investigator actually but yeah. It took a bit of convincing; there was a macho white potato there who tried to throw me out but I convinced one of them to help me." I so did not want to tell Alfred about how he'd taken me to the bistro/café after seeing my mini meltdown outside.

It was embarrassing enough he'd witnessed it, I wasn't about to relive the moment by hashing it out with Alfred. Plus he'd get all weirdly protective.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. "Alright but let him do the work. Don't try and get yourself involved. Leave it to the professionals."

"I'll try."

"Chiarina!" He moaned before falling silent. "So how's it going in chemistry class?"

I scrunched up my face. Three weeks in and I was still struggling.

He chuckled. "You gotta get a tutor; this is your third time taking that same class."

"I wouldn't have to if this stupid University wasn't so hard! I swear if I have to hear nonno try and tell me why I'm having trouble and should switch majors, I'll bust a cap!"

"I still don't get why he thinks switching majors would mean you didn't have to take that class. It's a ge after all."

"Who knows what goes on through that crazy cobweb filled head of his."

We went on like that, watching the movie and chatting about small things but we didn't return to the topic about Feliciano and the private detective. It wasn't until it was nearly four thirty that I decided to head out before nonno starts to wonder where I am.

It wasn't exactly a long way from Alfred's apartment building to our relatively large house, it was just a hidden in a very nice cul de sac.

Our house layout had the garage to the right of the house with a door that leads into the kitchen. Then there's the small gate nonno had installed in front of our lawn with the fancy scroll. Nonno may have lost it all once but that doesn't mean he didn't manage to gain at least a fraction of it back. Instead of starting another vineyard, he worked at a wine company for a little while until he got enough money to put the down payment on a museum/art gallery. It really took off and we live a relatively comfortable life now.

Or that is, we did.

Making sure I closed the door as silently as possible, I kicked off my shoes and grabbed them before started to make my way upstairs. I didn't want another confrontation—it wouldn't be right, we're all we have right now. Even if he is a stubborn old man too set in his ways.

" _Bambina_ , would you come to my office? I need to talk to you." Nonno Roma called out.

How did he know I was here? Cringing, I dropped my shoes with a loud _plop_ and headed back down stairs. To the left of the entryway was the living room but his office was in the back right room with the double doors in the wall under the stairs.

"I need to apologize to you. I should have never said what I did to you. With Feliciano gone and all the pressure I've been getting, I've been a little harsh with you. There's no excuse to good enough to justify it. I just don't want to lose my precious granddaughter; I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a moment, my gut clenching at the slight guilt that marred my relief and elation at his apology. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Looking down at my fiddling hands, I spoke in a low apprehensive tone. "I'm sorry too." I looked up sharply at him, my heart beating fast and narrowed my eyes. "But you shouldn't have provoked me!"

A hearty laugh rang out as he tilted his head back. "That's my _bambina_! A real firecracker as they say."

He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me hard before letting go and resting his palm on that puzzle box of his. "I promise I'll try to be more open minded and I won't make you take on a bodyguard but."

I groaned.

"As long as you promise to call or text every hour on the hour while you're out. And you have to let me know where you're going."

Annoyance flared but I could see he wasn't going to budge. "I'll text but you can't get angry if I forget."

He stared at me for a moment before grabbing the box and fiddled with it. "Okay, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish up filling out this proposal before dinner. I have meeting with some important people tomorrow. What do you want to eat?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about this cause I got caught up in Voltron. Hopefully I'll remember to keep this on a consistent updating schedule from now on since it's largely done but please don't be angry if I forget again. Please enjoy.**_

The next day I skipped class and hung out with Alfred at his place with a bag of salt and vinegar chips on my stomach as I slouched on his nice grey leather couch and American flag throw pillows.

Alfred sighed as he plopped down beside me with a coke ice cream float in one of his vintage glasses and took a huge bite of his grilled chicken sandwich. Swallowing, he said. "Are ya sure you don't want to stay at my place with me? I could always clear out the spare room. Or if you want, I could convince my neighbor to take ya in? She just got back from visiting family in Mexico; I'm sure she'd like you well enough."

Pausing from sticking another chip into my mouth, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. Besides, we all know the moment I open my mouth it'd be a warzone. I've seen the way you two argue when she tries to sneak in and she thinks you won't notice."

Grumbling, he took another angry bite. "She keeps trying to say that my room gets better ac but then she eats all my food just to spite me." He sighed. "But yeah, I see what you mean. You've both got strong personalities. I just really don't like the idea of you being all alone with him while you're fighting. I mean what if the people who took Feliciano come back for you? The police aren't even doing anything and I—oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it back up."

Alfred said somberly, giving me a sad look through his blond eyelashes. Patting his arm, I sat up. "It's alright, Al; I know you didn't. Anyways, I haven't given up hope just yet. I've still got a few cards up my sleeve left."

His eyes narrowed at me. I could tell the gears in his brain were turning. Alfred's not as dumb as some people like to think—he's actually one of the cleverest people I know. "Chiara, what are you planning?"

Screwing my face into a stubborn expression, I stuffed a handful of chips into my mouth and said nothing.

Groaning, he half slammed his float he'd just picked up back on the coffee table and shifted so he could face me fully. "This isn't a joke; whoever took your brother is serious business if the police are too scared to do anything about it! I won't have you dead in a ditch." His eyes, the color of crystal clear sea water, were serious, something not very common for this fun loving golden boy with a hero complex. When Alfred gets serious, not many can stand in his way.

Swallowing, I tried to calm him down. "I'm stronger and faster than that. This is something I have to do; I can't just let them do this to him. He deserves better… besides I'm not doing this alone, I'm getting help. Oh, don't give me that look! It's professional help!"

"Professional? But the police don't want to help." He furrowed his eyebrows, an adorably confused look in his pretty eyes.

Seriously, his _ amazes me. "Alfredo, you disappoint me. I thought you had a love affair with all things 50's and noir." The muscle car he was saving up for and the Elvis Presley records he inherited from his grandfather are proof of it. He even works at a diner.

He was silent for a moment but I could see the gears ticking. Right when he looked like he was about to have a fit—he's pouting pretty angrily, it's hilarious—a light bulb dinged behind his eyes. He eyed me suspiciously. "A private detective? That kind of professional help?"

I nodded as I looked back at the scene on television. I swear we can both be such couch tomatoes. "Investigator actually but yeah. It took a bit of convincing; there was a macho white potato there who tried to throw me out but I convinced one of them to help me." I so did not want to tell Alfred about how he'd taken me to the bistro/café after seeing my mini meltdown outside.

It was embarrassing enough he'd witnessed it, I wasn't about to relive the moment by hashing it out with Alfred. Plus he'd get all weirdly protective.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. "Alright but let him do the work. Don't try and get yourself involved. Leave it to the professionals."

"I'll try."

"Chiarina!" He moaned before falling silent. "So how's it going in chemistry class?"

I scrunched up my face. Three weeks in and I was still struggling.

He chuckled. "You gotta get a tutor; this is your third time taking that same class."

"I wouldn't have to if this stupid University wasn't so hard! I swear if I have to hear nonno try and tell me why I'm having trouble and should switch majors, I'll bust a cap!"

"I still don't get why he thinks switching majors would mean you didn't have to take that class. It's a ge after all."

"Who knows what goes on through that crazy cobweb filled head of his."

We went on like that, watching the movie and chatting about small things but we didn't return to the topic about Feliciano and the private detective. It wasn't until it was nearly four thirty that I decided to head out before nonno starts to wonder where I am.

It wasn't exactly a long way from Alfred's apartment building to our relatively large house, it was just a hidden in a very nice cul de sac.

Our house layout had the garage to the right of the house with a door that leads into the kitchen. Then there's the small gate nonno had installed in front of our lawn with the fancy scroll. Nonno may have lost it all once but that doesn't mean he didn't manage to gain at least a fraction of it back. Instead of starting another vineyard, he worked at a wine company for a little while until he got enough money to put the down payment on a museum/art gallery. It really took off and we live a relatively comfortable life now.

Or that is, we did.

Making sure I closed the door as silently as possible, I kicked off my shoes and grabbed them before started to make my way upstairs. I didn't want another confrontation—it wouldn't be right, we're all we have right now. Even if he is a stubborn old man too set in his ways.

" _Bambina_ , would you come to my office? I need to talk to you." Nonno Roma called out.

How did he know I was here? Cringing, I dropped my shoes with a loud _plop_ and headed back down stairs. To the left of the entryway was the living room but his office was in the back right room with the double doors in the wall under the stairs.

"I need to apologize to you. I should have never said what I did to you. With Feliciano gone and all the pressure I've been getting, I've been a little harsh with you. There's no excuse to good enough to justify it. I just don't want to lose my precious granddaughter; I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a moment, my gut clenching at the slight guilt that marred my relief and elation at his apology. I can't believe I'm going to do this. Looking down at my fiddling hands, I spoke in a low apprehensive tone. "I'm sorry too." I looked up sharply at him, my heart beating fast and narrowed my eyes. "But you shouldn't have provoked me!"

A hearty laugh rang out as he tilted his head back. "That's my _bambina_! A real firecracker as they say."

He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me hard before letting go and resting his palm on that puzzle box of his. "I promise I'll try to be more open minded and I won't make you take on a bodyguard but."

I groaned.

"As long as you promise to call or text every hour on the hour while you're out. And you have to let me know where you're going."

Annoyance flared but I could see he wasn't going to budge. "I'll text but you can't get angry if I forget."

He stared at me for a moment before grabbing the box and fiddled with it. "Okay, I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish up filling out this proposal before dinner. I have meeting with some important people tomorrow. What do you want to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not posting for a long time, I lost the password to this account and was too lazy to change it. I've actually wanted to post what I initially had written during the bang for the longest time now (half a year maybe a year now?) but couldn't log in. This is straight up copy and pasted so I have a huge favor of to ask of you: Please don't read it. It is choppy and none of it is actually relevant anymore. I've actually been working on revamping the plot and everything that comes after the last chapter because it's so cringy and I really want to give you guys a cohesive story. I know I should have finished it during the initial bang and while I did have my 21k written by the time the bang ended, meeting the word count, I hadn't finished the story. I bit off more than I could chew and I'm sorry to everyone for that, including my artists. But the past is the past and like I said, I'm going to be rewriting everything from here on out and editing what I have from the past chapters to be in 3rd person and reflect my writing style now. It's going to take a while because I have other commitments at the moment and I don't want to post it until it is all finished but it will be done. Also, this doesn't really have a real plot line but further down you will see the dancing/date scene that one of the art pieces was based off of and that will be the only scene I will be keeping, albeit rewritten in the new version. Also, in here you will find scenes with Feliciano that do not make any sense. That is because I had edited out those scenes from the early chapters in hopes of posing them after Chiara's story as a part 2 sort of thing. If you wish to brave the cringy mess the kudos to you and please don't let it deter you from reading the new rewritten + completed version once it finally goes up. Even if you're out of the hetalia fandom by then, please give it a chance. Anyway, here it is.**_

The phone line rang twice before he picked up. "Hello, Chiarina?"

"Hi, uh my grandfather is going to be gone all morning tomorrow so if you want to come over to start your investigation, then would be ideal." I rushed out. It felt awkward calling him considering how I barely know him.

"That will be great. If you'll give me your address I can be over at ten o'clock. Oh, and by the way, I've started talking to some of the people you listed were close to him. The majority of them were pretty useless but some of them just don't trust me. I think you're right; you'll have to come with me to get them to talk."

My heart clenched but I couldn't tell whether it was in excitement at finally doing something about Feliciano's disappearing or how little everyone really knew about it. "Then we can start on that after you come over tomorrow. A few of them go to my university so we can start with them. I won't have classes until the afternoon."

"Alright, that will be great."

I tell him my address before hanging up. It might not be progress just yet but it's the start of it. I'm lucky he's even letting me help; I know that most prefer to keep the client out of the investigation process, I'm not stupid. It almost makes me wonder why he's being so kind. Maybe he still feels guilty for that jerk friend of his.

I threw my cell phone on the bed before getting up and taking out my supplies for guache painting out. I hadn't touched it since Feliciano had gone missing but for the first time, amidst the desperation and misery was hope.

I grabbed the pad of thick paper and headed down to the patio. With the light fading, I'd have to work fast but I already have an image in mind to sketch out. I want to make something to capture that feeling even though I don't usually create pieces like that. I want to create a scene with a child standing at the shore at night looking up at a tiny golden light floating down. It may sound cheesy but that's the kind of stuff that Feliciano would make and I want to give it to him if-when he comes back home. It's actually reminiscent of the first time we were taken to the beach at night. Papa had brought some paper lanterns and Feliciano had started to chase them down. At first he was upset that they were flying away but mamma whispered something to him to calm him down.

Whatever he's going through has got to be hard for him and I don't want to have him feel like he's alone even if it's something as stupid as a painting.

There is another idea I have in mind that I think I'll try out later.

I want it to be something similar to that painting of papa's he'd always loved. Papa had bought it weeks before he died and left it to us. It's in storage right now because nonno couldn't bare to look at but supposedly it's really old. He keeps it at a controlled temperature in a place that specifically stores art.

Feliciano

I watched the window, confused, as the metal grating was unbolted and ripped from the fraim. If I stood up on the bed I could see outside but I didn't't to take the chance. What if this is a trap?

There was a grunt then a clang and finally gloved fingers curled around the edge. A head appeared suddenly and I yelped.

"Shh. You don't want to alert the guards." The man looked to be asian, though I can't really tell which nationality.

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

I really don't want to be kidnapped again. It wasn't pleasant the first time around and it wouldn't be a second time!

The man's face relaxed slightly. "Do not worry, I am here to rescue you. I work for a man who knows your grandfather very well. In a moment I will toss down some rope for you to tie around your waist and I will help you out."

"You know my grandfather? Romulus?" I eagerly said, could this be really happening? Nonno really didn't forget me!

"Yes, now here, take this. Make sure it's tight; I don't want it to slip loose. This window is pretty small so you'll have to be careful with no footholds."

I'm finally getting out of here!

I nodded furiously and reached my hands up to clasp one of his. "Thank you, thank you so much! I'm in your debt!"

He didn't say anything to that, only pulled his hand back to put the rope in my hands.

I grabbed the rope and hastily tied it around my waist, pulling on it first to make sure it wouldn't slip loose. I'm not the best at tying knots. "Alright, give me a moment." He dipped out of sight for a moment. I almost panicked but he was back before I could call out for him. "Give me your hands. My companion will pull on the rope as I help pull you up by your hands. Try to brace your feet against the wall."

"Okay, just don't let go."

I felt shaky from the excitement and there was this weird tightness in my chest but I ignored it. Now is not the time for nerves. My palms felt clammy and it hurt a little bit but with a little effort, I was starting to lift up into the air and be pulled out. Once I was able to reach out the window, I gripped onto the ground outside the small basement window. I could see a figure out a few feet away pulling tightly on the rope as the man gripped my armpits and finished hauling me out of there. It was a unconventional and a little bit painful but I don't care. I'm free.

It was slightly windy outside but the Florida heat felt nice on my face even if it was kind of cloudy. I stayed there, collapsed onto the asphalt for a moment, relishing it.

Is this really happening?

I could feel my eyes stinging alongside the pain in my ribs. Who cares about that, I'm free.

"Thank you, God." I whispered.

"Can he stand? Get him up, if we're caught then we're all dead or worse." The figure said in annoyance.

"He is right; you have to get up." My savior said gently, putting his hands on my shoulders to support me.

I took in a deep breath of air and forced my legs underneath me. "I might need a little help."

"The car isn't too far away but put this on." The other guy held out something grey and hairy and a hoodie.

"What is it?"

"A wig and jacket, so they don't recognize you. No doubt someone would recognize you as you are now. We have to walk to the car otherwise they would realize what is going on."

"What are your names?"

The man who'd pulled me out gave a simple smile. "I am Kiku and this is Leon."

Said Leon nodded before stepping forward to grab the tools used to pry open the bars and then motioned to the rope still tied around me.

"Oh," I fumbled with the knot before finally loosening it enough to slip it off. Leon grabbed it. I guess they don't want to leave any evidence behind. That's smart. I'm not sure I would have remembered about that.

Kiku grabbed the wig and motioned for me to put the jacket on and I complied. Then he helped me put the wig on which was very uncomfortable and didn't fit right. After that, he motioned for me to stay quiet as Leon went forward to scout ahead. Kiku pulled out his phone a moment later and pulled me forward.

What if we get caught? I really don't want to go back there.

"Slow down. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Kiku murmured.

"But I don't see anybody."

"That doesn't mean that there won't be anybody watching from inside. This whole area is their territory."

That shut me up.

Of course he's right. Maybe they were already suspicious.

Every step forward was filled with adrenaline; my heart is racing. Please don't let us get caught. I don't want us to get caught. I had to put my hand on top of the wig to keep it from slipping back but other than that, things looked like they were going smoothly. It was a five minute walk to the black van where Leon stood leaning against it on his phone but in all that time, I only saw three people who presumably worked for those same guys back there.

"Why wouldn't they have been suspicious of the two of us then?"

"Because this is technically a public road. This road is busier in the afternoon since this district has a lot of warehouses plenty of companies use actively."

"Wait, we're not in Boca Raton, are we?"

Kiku shook his head. "Miami."

"We're going to the police now, right? And then I can go home?"

I can't wait to see everybody.

Kiku didn't say anything but I didn't think anything of it. Once we'd reached the car, Leon looked up and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side and got in. Kiku ushered me into the back seat and sat up front himself.

"Thank you again. You have no idea how grateful I am to you both."

Kiku nodded while Leon murmured an acknowledgement as he started the car Leon did a U-turn and sped away from the warehouse.

"How did you guys know where I was being kept? I didn't even know that. Does my grandfather know?"

Leon shot Kiku a look before glancing at me in the rear view mirror. "The details aren't important right now."

"I'll explain later but for now, you can take off the disguise. Are you hurt anywhere else? Anything urgent?"

"My ribs, I'm pretty sure one's at least cracked and my fingers hurt a lot." I hissed as I tried to press take off the jacket. I had ignored it before but the pain is flaring up again. It's a small price to pay to get out of that cell. I just wish I was home already.

"Okay, we're going to stop off to get those checked out. He's very discreet so you don't have to worry about it."

Discreet? Why aren't we going to the police?

Outside, I couldn't tell if we were heading north or south, the road curves too much. It's disorientating me. I took in a shaky breath. Can I really trust them? "What-" I hesitated, clearing my voice because I sounded shaky. "Why are we going there first? Shouldn't we be going to the police? I-I don't understand."

Maybe if I have to, I'll throw myself out of the car at the next stop light.

"To put it bluntly, the police have a mole; they are being led by a corrupt commissioner. We can't risk taking you there so you will be taken to a safe house." He turned around to look at me, pausing. There is nothing to worry about, we are on your side."

"How do I know that? Do you have proof that my grandfather really sent you?"

"Just give him the letter." Leon grouched, slowing to a stop at a yellow light.

"Leon!" Kiku snapped before saying something in another language. Definitely not Japanese. Cantonese maybe? Mandarin?

"What letter? Tell me!"

It went on like that before he heaved a heavy sigh and shifted around. He handed me the letter, the seal on it a familiar one.

"Nonno Roma." I breathed.

"I really shouldn't be doing this but seeing as Leon can't keep his mouth shut-"

"He told us to give him it, I don't see what your problem is. Rules are meant to be broken."

"Not Yao's." He said tersely.

Who's Yao? Why am I not supposed to see this letter?

I tore open the envelope and pulled out the cream colored stationary hurriedly. What's going on?

My dear Feliciano,

I am sorry that I cannot meet you but know that I love you. I have asked a friend of mine to rescue you and keep you safe. His family helped me all those years ago when we first moved here. I don't want you to worry for me or your sister and I don't want you to contact us. We will see each other again but until the threat is no more, I want you to be safe and do what these men tell you to do. They are very loyal to my friend and will help you however they can. I am sorry that I cannot tell you what's going on but the less you know the better. Be strong.

Ti amo molto, Romulus Varga.

I wiped the tears. "I love you too." I whispered. Why is everything turning out like this. Why can't I go home? Is this really because of papa? Was I right to think that the mafia has targeted our family because of him?

"I thought we'd escaped them when we left Italy." I thought bitterly.

"Perhaps you did… but an elephant never forgets." Kiku murmured.

I bit my lip and eyed Monika warily before looking back to Kiku. "Are you sure I can't go back home? Please, I miss my family."

Kiku nodded solemnly. "You will put your family at risk, especially your grandfather. They want something he has-something a lot of people used to fight over. Florida is generally neutral territory for mafia but if they can cement their hold here in Miami then that could cause problems for everyone. A lot of families would love to take the city from them, given the opportunity. There would be a lot of bloodshed."

Monika sighed. "I get it but are you sure that your boss can handle things? You're putting me at risk here too."

I feel bad about that too. A total stranger and she has to put up with me at the risk of herself and her family.

"Of course but these things take time. Boss wants to teach them a lesson but the conditions aren't right. He's trying to get some allies from other families who vacation here often. He's trying to get them to believe that it would be beneficial for them to keep these people out of Miami. Most of these people already have territory up North and have no interest in expanding in neutral territory but this could change. I know this may sound like a lot of pandering around to you but that is as best as I can explain the situation without dragging you in unnecessarily. The mafia is not a nice group of people. They are loyal only to their own and even then not always." Kiku straightened up and bowed his head slightly. "I have to get going. If I stay here too long then they could find out where you are. It's not going to be hard for them to figure out who took you."

I nodded sadly. "Okay but be safe and thank you so very much for everything you've done."

"Ja, I don't want to get a call from Leon one day telling me you're dead."

I hesitated a moment before stepping forward and launching myself into a hug. "I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done for me. Thank you."

Chiara

When the doorbell rang I bolted up from my place on the couch and raced to the door. I'd made sure to clean up the place a bit and close the doors to areas he didn't need to see.

Wrenching open the door, I tried to school my expression. I'm anxious about what he'll find, if anything at all.

Okay, and it's the first time I've had a handsome man like him in our house. Alfred and Etienne don't count.

Antonio's mouth and brows were all twisted up and he was looking at something purple in his right hand.

"Did you know this was in your bushes?"

Huh?

I cocked my head slightly. It almost looked like a bow that Sofía would wear. It even has a broach on the middle and she's constantly wearing those thing.

"I think that's Sofía's but I don't know what it's doing here."

"Has she been here recently?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. She used to teach Feliciano and I piano but I dropped it years ago. Feli continued on for a little while and they're still friends so maybe she dropped it then."

He shrugged and eased his tense expression. "I'm sure you're right but would you mind if I kept this? Just until the case is closed?"

I could see the wheels turning in his head and even though I thought she was too stuck up, I didn't want Sofía to be thought of as a potential suspect when I know for a fact she's not capable of that.

"Alright- but just so you know, she'd never do anything to harm him. She acts way too much like a mother to him to ever do anything other than scold him."

I opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

"That's good to know." He merely said, stepping past me and examining the stairway leading up to the second floor living area. "This isn't your typical house layout. Whoever took him would have had to have known the layout of the house. I assume the bedrooms are on the third floor?"

I nodded, closing the door. To the right was the door leading into the garage.

It felt awkward having him follow me up the pale beige stairway. It wrapped around once before revealing another door at the top that led into the rest of the house. The hallway next to the garage actually leads to a small laundry room that you can get to easier from the garage itself.

Nonno never usually used this entrance. The backyard sloped up into a hill, meeting with the back of the second level and allowing for a set of French doors to lead to a deck. The second floor comprised of another stairway that wrapped around once into the bedroom area, a large living room to the left, a dining room, and a nice kitchen to the back right of the house with the french door behind the dining table. In the dining room there's a nice wrought iron console that nonno was able to rescue from our old home in Italy. It's been in the family since he was in his twenties.

"Let's start at the back door since that's most probably the point of entry."

I blinked in surprise.

"Ah, I took the liberty of checking the perimeter. That's why I found this." He smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Guy barely knows me. It's first time over and he's already snooping. If he wasn't doing his job, I'd be angry. "I guess it's alright. The cops never found that anyway. You've already got one step up on them anyway."

And so it went on like that. He thoroughly checked over the entry points, sometimes stopping to analyze possible scenarios and then we moved up the stairs. I pointed out Feliciano's room, hesitant to open it. Something about it just makes me very sad. As if I'll open the door, expecting to see him sleeping or painting in there. I crossed my arms and rubbed them as he gave me an understanding room and twisted the doorknob open.

"I'll stay out here so you can do your job; if you need to know anything, just ask."

"Okay."

I watched from the doorway as he moved throughout Feliciano's pastel blue room. Feliciano loved the color and paired it with robin's egg blue covers, complete with the speckles. There's a part of his wall on the left, closer to the back wall with the window facing the backyard, with paint splatters of several different colors. It was from an art piece he'd gotten frustrated with and just went crazy with the paint. In the end, he thought it looked better messy like that. His bed is pressed up against the right and south wall, with his nightstand a few feet away from the door.

I bit my lip.

God, please let me see his goofy smile again-not just a lifeless photograph.

"Chiarina?"

I sniffed and shook my head. "Yeah?"

"Was this always like this?"

I came forward and looked to where he was pointing to a stack of canvases. It looked as if someone had hastily looked through them.

"The kidnappers did that. I'm not sure why."

"I got that but there are tick marks on the sides of all the paintings. Like they were being marked."

Feliciano never does that. I furrowed my brows. "What would his paintings have to do with his kidnapping?"

"Did Feliciano ever advertise his paintings or offer to recreate originals?"

"Yeah, online he advertised but he's no counterfeiter. He'd never recreate someone else's painting like that."

"If that's the case then why are these all recreations of famous paintings?" He moved the front two and revealed one that I didn't recognize. "From here back, they're all similar to renowned paintings that have been stolen at some point or another."

"Are you trying to accuse-"

Antonio raised his hands in a calming motion. "I'm not saying anything but maybe someone noticed his advertisement and thought they could employ his skills. If that's the case then it gives us possible motive for why someone would want your brother. It looks like he's a remarkable painter. I took an art history class once and though I'm no expert, these look very much like the originals. Enough to pass for the real thing if you don't know how to look."

"But he'd never knowingly do something like this! There has to be an explanation!" I grabbed one of them and turned it over. No signature. I repeated the process until it was undeniable that his signature was nowhere to be found on any of the three. Not on the paintings or behind the canvas in ink.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "There has to be an explanation for this."

"You're lucky the cops were either extremely incompetent or dirty. This could make your brother a person of interest. I'm going to have to run this by a friend of mine who works at the precinct and see what he knows. For now, I'll just take some pictures of these."

I couldn't stay and watch.

Now not only is Feliciano missing, he could be involved in a crime!

I hate this!

"I'll figure this out." He said softly, catching my attention.

I stared at him silently for a second before muttering. "You better."

As promised he combed through the room and proceeded to step aside to call his colleague. While he was doing this I headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a chilled water bottle from the fridge for him.

Feli

I twisted my lips in a playful manner and pulled my right leg up to rest my chin on it. "You know," I said to catch Monika's attention so she'd stop folding her laundry and putting it away. "If you'd let me pick out your outfit, I bet you'd definitely get the attention of that potential employer. My nonno says that in an interview, how you present yourself is very important. In that split second, they've already decided whether or not they're going to take you seriously or not. After that if your resume isn't impressive enough, they won't even give you a second thought."

She glared at me before spinning around fully and placing her hands on her hips. "I know that, I'm not stupid. I can pick out my own clothes; I don't need your help to put together a classy look. I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"Classy, who cares about classy? What you need is impressive and right now your look is so utilitarian, you have nothing going for you except your… um… well you know. Just give me a minute and I'll find something nice. Please? I have nothing else to do; I don't have any paint and I'm feeling antsy in my pantsy."

She groaned at my silly joke but nodded. "Fine but I have to approve of it."

Jumping up and off her bed happily, I bounded to the closet. Alright, what do we have here? I rummaged through it until something caught my eye. "This is nice but why does it still have the price tag? Does it not fit?" I held out a stripped ⅓ sleeved striped peplum blouse.

"Well, it does but it just doesn't seem like my style. It was a gift but I just don't see myself wearing it." She looked uncomfortable.

I beamed at her. "Don't worry, you'll look great. I wouldn't steer you wrong."

It took me a minute but I finally found nice complimenting pieces. Muted navy boot cut jeans, flats, and a nice pair of earrings would complete the look.

"There, since you said the place is very classy, you'll need to look the part. Woman coworkers can be snobby about how you dress, even if you're a great worker in places like these. Trust me, my sister came home complaining about how the boss lady who interviewed her for a job in the mall got all snippy about her clothes."

"Wow, that seems harsh. I knew that presentation was important but is it really that defining? It's not a very good work ethic."

I shrugged. "Some people don't care about work ethic."

She shook her head. "It will only be part time, I'm sure you're just exaggerating. After all, you've never worked there before. You don't even have your license."

Grumbling, I tried not to stomp down the street alongside Gilbert. I can't believe that jerk Antonio thought it was a good idea to make him go to class with me. The day was unbearably hot and even I was beginning to sweat a little in my short sleeved cream lace short romper and black lace up gladiator sandals so for him it must have been unbearable. Though I have to admit, seeing him all dolled up in a sun hat and slathered in sunblock, was kind of hilarious. To top it all off, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and shorts, making him stand out even more.

"You know, a parasol would solve your sun problem." I snickered at his misery. Serves him right for choosing to live in the sunshine state when he would have been better off in some place with a little more snow. Especially with how he's treated me.

"Shut up, I may be doing this as a favor to Toño but that doesn't mean that I have to take your crap, little missy."

"I told you both that I could go to class on my own, having papa on my back is more than enough no thank you. I can take care of myself." I raised my chin and adjusted my grip on my backpack.

"Oh yeah? And what will you do if those guys that have been following us for the past five minutes attack you?" He said in a low tone.

"Che cosa?" I shouted, jerking my head to look behind me only to have Gilbert's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into his embrace. "What do you think you're doing, you macho potato?!" I struggled to no avail.

"If they realize you've noticed then who knows what they'll do. It's best if you just ignore them for now."

"But what if they know what happened to Feliciano? I'll rip those b** fingernails out one by one if they've hurt him!"

"Calm down, it'll do you no good if they try and capture you too, or worse shoot you for being such a trouble maker."

He's right unfortunately.

Elbowing him in the gut, I escaped his grasp but stayed by his side with clenched fists. I felt anxious and frustrated that I couldn't do anything to help.

The familiar sting of tears filled my eyes and my throat clenched. "I hate being so useless."

He cleared his throat awkwardly but didn't say anything. The rest of the way to the campus was silent as I stewed in frustration. When we reached the building my class was in, I heard someone call my name. Over at the stone bench there stood Heracles Karpusi and Sadik Adnan, looking like they had already started fighting.

Looking to Gilbert, I said. "Stay here and don't do anything stupid."

He scoffed but pulled out his phone. But before I got very far, he said. "You are helping him, you know. You didn't give up on him like the cop did and you haven't broken down like some would. He's gonna need your strength when we get him back."

Taking in a shaky breath, I smiled at him. Maybe he isn't so bad. "Thank you."

Once I got close enough I was able to hear Sadik complaining about Heracles' philosophical 'bull'. I guess he's in another one of 'those' moods again.

Chiarina talking to Feli

"I can't believe you!" I scrubbed my forehead, continuing on in Italian. "And what about those paintings, eh? Were you really selling counterfeit paintings?"

For a moment he looked confused but then realization dawned on him. "Ah, no! It's not what you think! A friend of nonno's asked me to paint them for a movie he's helping out with. It's supposed to be about art thieves and those were the paintings they wanted to use. He was supposed to collect them but then all this happened."

He looked guilty. Well at least he's guilty about something. At least I know he's not a criminal.

I growled and threw my clenched fists down to my side. "Well at least your not a criminal so who cares that you never even bothered to contact us to tell us you were fine!"

"I've told you why I couldn't! Why won't you understand?" He was starting to get frustrated. I could tell it in his pinched face and balled fists. In the way he leaned forward and his voice raised an octave.

"We were worried sick! For a moment there I thought you were dead!"

The room was silent as tears formed in my eyes.

"I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you for good, too." I muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry." All the fight had drained of us both but it was clear that this was only the beginning.

Gilbert still had a darkness about him as he glared at Monika.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Feliciano

I gulped back the words and flinched as the door slammed shut before falling back onto the couch. Maybe it had been a mistake to hide things from her and nonno. Will she ever forgive me? She's spent so much time and money worrying and looking for me and here I was having fun with Monika. I didn't even know her brother was a private investigator.

I looked up at Monika through my lashes. "I hope Kiku's right because if he's not then I've just wrecked our relationship."

Monika twisted her lip and nodded. "I trust Kiku but I know what you mean. I didn't know my brother was looking for you. He never calls when he comes home anymore so I don't know when to expect him. We should have hid you better. I'm sorry about this; I feel like this was my fault."

I sighed. "No, you're just stuck in the middle of an impossible situation. If anything I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have let Kiku drag you into this."

"Nonsense. I was already dragged in when my father did what he did and besides, I was the one who agreed to Kiku's proposition. When I heard of what was going on from Kiku, I wanted to help. You needed a place to lay low and stay safe and Kiku needed someone who wouldn't ask questions."

Aldrich cleared his throat from behind. I looked back at him hesitant. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this too."

He shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face. "It's no problem. It's not like I can kick you out now. Just be careful and we won't have a problem. That's not what I wanted to talk about now though. Monika, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment? There's something I want to tell you."

Without waiting for her answer, he turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen.

~Chiara gets home after finding out about Feli

Yanking open the desk drawer, I pulled out the painting and clenched my teeth. What's the point in keeping this anymore if it's meaningless now! I growled and stalked downstairs to the kitchen, ready to throw this away. I really was going to but my arm froze once I stood in front of it.

My eyes pricked with angry tears. I hate this, he's hurt us this badly and I can't even bring myself to get rid of this stupid gift. He doesn't even deserve it! He's safe and won't even think about coming home!

I pushed at my left ankle with my right foot in frustration before letting out another noise.

"Bambina? What's wrong?" Nonno's padded into the kitchen behind me.

"He's not coming home, there's no point!"

There was a pause behind me and then Nonno was pulling the frame out of my hand. "You'll regret it if you throw this away now. I know it's hard, but you can't lose hope. You have to have faith." He wrapped me in his arms and I struggled for a moment before sobbing angrily.

Nonno may never have been big on religion but he always tried to support Feli and me. I really just couldn't deal with anything right now. I want to kick and scream and just throw things! He doesn't understand and he can't! Feliciano won't let us help him and there's nothing we can do because they're right!

Yao and Kiku are right and I hate it!

Even that cold hearted witch was right!

The next morning, things were kind of awkward since it was his day out with Hera. I made an excuse saying I'd be with Alfred all day and left for Antonio.

He wasn't expecting me there on his doorstep. He wondered how I'd gotten past the lock downstairs but I didn't answer him.

Instead, I leaned forward and kissed him. It was awkward, that was for sure but it was only my second kiss; the first was with Eitan.

He put a hand on my cheek and pulled back, wide eyed. "Chiara, I…"

"Well, it looks like you two have things to work out so we'll be out if you need us. Come on Gilbert." Francis grabbed his wallet and keys and pushed past us. Gilbert only glowered before heaving himself up and shoving past us too.

Not my smartest move. I thought he was home alone!

My face burned but I didn't back down. I did however, look to my feet.

"Well you might as well come in."

"I-I- that kiss; I'm sure you've noticed it by now but I like you. A lot."

I moved past him quickly and looked around the apartment. My fingers were starting to tremble from the nerves so I started to chip at the polish. What if he rejects me? He might have just been acting kind to me. Those looks I thought I'd caught from him could just be nothing more than me misinterpreting him.

"Chiarina? Will you look at me?"

"I told you, call me Chiara." I muttered, complying.

My eyes slowly rose to look at him. There was a faint blush on his light-medium olive skinned face and there was an almost nervous look in his eyes. "I'm not sure what brought this on but I don't want it to complicate our arrangement. You're my employer."

"Just tell me how you feel and cut the crap."

He took a steadying breath and my heart felt like it was going impossibly fast. "I tried to hide it but I've always been very passionate about my feelings. Yes, I do have feelings for you but you hired me to look into your brother's case and I-"

"My brother's alive and well! Your job is done so… so don't use that as an excuse. I-" I looked to my feet. "I see the way you look at me."

"I'm twenty-four; that's five years difference."

"And I'm nineteen, perfectly legal. I can make my own decisions." Why is he making excuses? I stepped forward and squared my shoulders. "Tell me. Do I stand a chance? Are your feelings enough that you'd be willing to-I don't know-be with me?"

I was starting to get frustrated and he still hadn't moved a single inch from his place in the small entrance hall.

"Tell me!"

"Yes! Okay, I like you a lot but I'm not entirely sure we should be doing this."

"Why?" I said angrily. If we like each other then what's holding him back? It's not like this is a stupid Shakespeare tragedy.

"Because, you hired me in a time of distress. This could be nothing more than a typical savior complex. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. A client comes to one of us in a time of distress and becomes emotionally dependent in an attempt to deal with those negative emotions. I don't want to get involved only for you to realize this was nothing more than that."

"What-you-I can't believe you!" I looked around for something within reach to throw. "I am perfectly in control of my feelings! I don't need you spewing psychological bullcrap and telling me what I feel! I am not unstable."

I bent over and ripped my shoe off, ready to throw it at him. Unfortunately, now aware of my intentions, he hurriedly reached forward to grip my arm tightly.

"Let go of me, I need to beat some sense into you!"

"Hey! I'm not trying to make you feel unsta-ow! Stop that." We struggled for a moment until I leaned my head forward and bit his hand. "Yeouch!"

I ripped my hand away, dropping my shoe in the process. "You're right, this was a mistake."

I bent to pick up my shoe and raced for the door.

"Chiara, wait! I never said that-just listen to me!" He called out, racing over and this time grabbing me by the waist. "Why can't we just talk?"

"Because I'm done talking! You said you liked me but you won't date me. What's left to say?" My voice cracked as he pulled me to his chest, restraining me.

"We are going to talk." The stern tone only served to make me in an even worse mood. I wasn't prepared for him suddenly picking me up and carrying me to the grey suede sectional, which faced the large windows, looking out over the street. When he dropped me on the couch, I squeaked. It was hard to break my fall when I have a shoe in my hand.

Flipping my hair out of my face, I glared at him, unaware of the tears beginning to form. "So? Are you going to speak or what?" I said after a stretch of silence where he just stood there, hands on his hips.

I vaguely noticed that said hips were clad in khaki dress pants and a black leather belt before shooing the traitorous thoughts away.

Antonio rubbed the side of his face before raking his hand through his neat hair. "I know you think this is unfair but try to put yourself in my shoes. You're angry at your brother when not two days ago you were worried and stressed out. Not to mention that while your brother's whereabouts may be known, you're still in danger. Or did you forget that you're being followed?"

Actually I did. I straightened, realizing that I hadn't tried to hide my destination on my way here."

He dropped his head slightly, exasperated. "See? You've been forgetful lately; Alfred told be about how you even failed your last test because you forgot to study. You're grandfather even wanted you to go to therapy. I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're in a vulnerable state. I refuse to act like some idiot in an action movie."

"I know what I feel and that has nothing to do with everything else." I blinked at the tears starting to fall. "Dio, this is so stupid; I shouldn't have come here." Why am I crying? I scrubbed at the tears, angry that I couldn't keep it together in front of him. I'm only proving to him that everything he said is right.

He knelt down in front of me, his expression now gentle. "I'm not trying to make you upset so please don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are. I'm sorry for being so harsh." I could feel his fingers underneath my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Come here." He pulled me into his arms with little struggling on my part. I just wanted to be held, even if he was being aggravating.

"Why can't we just try?" I muttered.

Sofía

Sofía felt beyond guilty. Daniel wasn't talking to her and she couldn't get ahold of Gilbert. She'd never meant to cause that much of a hindrance: she was just so scared. She couldn't get over what the men had told her and now that she'd told the investigators she felt lonelier than ever. No one would speak to her.

She didn't have a lot of friends, after all everyone always thought she was stuck up and stupidly rushed into relationships with anybody willing.

Sofía paused to pull up her stockings before continuing on into the music store. This place was her favorite place to get new sheet music and replacement string. She'd known the man here for nearly 7 years now.

Maybe she'd visit Monica. After all, she hadn't seen her recently.

She would be able to advise her on what to do.

It was when she was just about to pull open the glass doors when someone tapped her shoulder. "Yes?" she answered annoyed. But before she could fully see the person's face she felt a sharp pain to her temple and blackness flooded her vision.

The shopkeeper whistled as he came back out to the register after helping a customer. On his register sat a peculiar envelop addressed to the shop. Opening it, the man took out the polaroid picture. The blood drained from his face and he grabbed the telephone, frightened. In the photo was Sofía who stood in front of his shop pulling up her piano stockings with the words ''she talks too much" written in neat black pen.

Romulus sighed, rubbing his brows as he sat down. "Listen, I need to tell you something.

Chiarina

My breath caught in my throat as the band began to play 'Eternally'. My eyes shot up to Antonio who bore a nervous smile. "This is…how?"

An apprehensive chuckle slipped from his lips as he looked down at his lap for a moment before looking back up at me. "I know the owners; I cashed in a favor from a case I solved for them. As for all of this," He motioned with a sweeping gesture with his arms. "I've been planning this all week. I wanted this night to be special—to show you that things aren't so bleak after all."

Blinking back the stinging in my eyes from unshed tears, I felt something bubbling in my heart. "Grazie mille… davero." I whispered.

Standing up, he extended his palm out to me, his eyes sparkling. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

My face flushed in delight, the romantic in me squealing from pure delight. Putting my gloved hand in his, I stood up and smiled a bit more confidently. "Of course, I would."

He jerked his arm back and allowed me to stumble into his arms before pulling me a few steps away from our table.

I sighed and rested my head against the space between his shoulder and chest. "Will you sing to me? Something happy?" I murmured, depressed and tired.

His chest vibrated in response. "Okay, give me a minute to think of something."

He adjusted his arms around me and pulled the blanket up higher on me. The tv in front of us was muted and he brought my left hand up to kiss it. I had no energy left today after what happened with Feliciano. "Okay, I've got one. I haven't warmed up in a while so I won't sound the best."

You'll sound wonderful, I resisted the urge to say.

I couldn't say something like that. Then he'd really know something was up. I thought back to the note I'd intercepted in the mail today.

I'm coming to visit. ~Mamma.

Why now, after all these years? How did she even find us?

When Antonio picked up the tune, it startled me. He chuckled. "You fall asleep already?"

"No." I snapped, poutily. "Continue."

I didn't have to look to know that he'd raised an eyebrow. I could only do one side, darnit.

He started to hum for a bit, establishing the tune before the words came out in spanish.

Chiarina looked to her left suddenly and Antonio couldn't help but smile from where he sat. She was looking at the cat all wide eyed and innocently, he wondered if she would mind him taking a picture of her. She'd been staring out the blinds for a little while now without saying a word. Antonio discretely pulled out his phone as she continued to watch the cat jump onto the scroll wrought iron Tuscan sofa table (it's a mouthful, he knows).

With the click of his phone, she turned to face him with her brows furrowed. "Why are you taking pictures of me?"

"You just looked so innocent, I couldn't help it. It's not an expression you show very often-ow!" He yelped as she moved the book and plopped down into his lap.

"Let me see it, I'm not going to let you keep it if I look stupid." She snatched the phone.

"Belleza, don't be that way. I promise you look wonderful!"

He watched her nose scrunch up as she smiled slightly. She fiddled with his phone before handing it back to him. "You're lucky."

If there was one thing he'd learned from her after all this time it was that she didn't mind her picture being taken as long as she looked nice and liked the photographer. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and they sat there for a minute in silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about your brother? I know it couldn't have been easy to lie to your grandfather about that."

"What is there to talk about? The traitor won't come home and we still don't know why he was kidnapped because the brat won't talk. While we've been busting our tails off trying to get any sort of lead to find him; he's been sipping beers with that new fling of his. Ten bucks says this relationship ends the same way his past ones have."

Antonio wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Okay, that's enough of that." Kiss. "How about," Kiss. "We," Kiss. "Watch a movie?" He pulled away rapidly and leaned over to grab the controller, grinning.

Chiarina's face had gone red, but not in anger, or at least, he didn't think so. "You think you're funny, huh?" She slapped his shoulder with one hand while rubbing her ear with the other. "What are you, Casanova's great grandchild? I'll show you funny."

Antonio gave her a smoldering look as he caught her hand. "Oh, I think I'm very funny."

She scrunched her face up at him before ripping a hand free and jabbing him in the stomach multiple times. "You won't seduce me this time!" It wasn't long before it turned into a playful jabbing war. They'd try to jab at each other and dodge at the same time. Eventually the two were running around the apartment, squealing and yelling triumphantly. It wasn't until she almost tripped on Giovanni's tail that they stopped.

Chiarina laughed as she layed down on the couch and picked up the controller again while Antonio jogged to the kitchen.

"Hey, do you want a snack? I'm going to get some snack mix."

Chiarina tapped her right fingers thoughtfully against her stomach and said. "Maybe something to drink? I'm not sure."

"How about that vanilla spice shake I told you about?"

"Okay and don't forget the straw!"

I flicked the tv on and flipped through the apps until I found one with old movies on it. There was one movie in particular I looking for; Roman Holiday.

Thanks to Alfred, I'd become fascinated with Audrey Hepburn's work.

"I hope you don't mind an older movie. I think you'll like it." I called out. As far as I know, he was a movie snob who only watched the latest action movie.

"Don't worry, as long as it's good, I'll watch it." The sound of the blender covered up the last word.

It wasn't until. It was 5 o'clock that our bubble was burst by Gilbert.

~close to end

"Are you one of them?" I twisted myself to look at him from the side better.

Yao gave me a strange look before he smiled cryptically.

"It's considered polite in society to not glare at strangers." Francis murmured cooly. "You're going to draw attention to us and that would not be advantageous."

"I can't help it! What if you were staring straight at the man who ordered your Joan's kidnapping? You're just lucky it's me here and not Gilbert." I hissed.

I couldn't believe we'd gotten this far without anything going wrong.

Francis narrowed his eyes at me. "point taken but just calm down a bit. Mingle so you don't stand out. You wanted to help? Start by not blowing Antonio's cover."

I huffed before turning back to the refreshments table. "Fine." I grabbed an appetizer topped with tomatoes before shoving it in my mouth "Blargh!" How could someone make tomatoes taste so horrible?

Francis patted me on the back as I forced the thing down. "Here, have some champagne."

"Are you okay miss?" A hand appeared in my vision to the left.

"Yes, she's just not accustomed to the taste." Francis replied with an apologetic smile.

That was my cue. Looking at the man with the meticulous style blond hair, I straightened.

"Mi scusi ma non parlo molto bene Inglese."

A sheepish look came across his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know Italian, only Danish and German." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Mathias Kohler."

"I am Louis and this is my cousin Gina." I nearly stomped my heel into his foot. Could he have picked any more obvious names? Those are two of the most stereotypically French and Italian names ever. "She's visiting so I thought I'd show her around."

"Oh, well good luck. Not that I'd want anyone quoting me but this place is full of sharks. That lady over there loves those things Gina just choked down and has thrown people out for less. She's the wife of the man hosting this shindig."

I struggled to keep my face neutral as Francis made a face of mock surprise. "Really? Well then, we'll just have to pay our respects then."

Mathias pulled out his phone suddenly, his face unreadable. "Hey, I gotta get going. I need to find a friend of mine but have fun and try not to step on anyone's toes. It was nice to meet the two of you."

Francis murmured a goodbye and I wiggled my fingers at him as he turned his back. I waited until he was lost within the crowd before whirling on Francis and stomping on his toes.

"Hey!" He yelped quietly.

"Gina? Way to go genius? Half the girls in Italy are probably named that. It's the same as if someone took on the name Sarah as a fake name."

"Sorry but average is what we're going for. We don't want them to remember our faces and an average name helps."

I scrunched my nose up before sighing and swiping his champagne flute. Tasting it, I noticed the floral taste. "What is this?"

"It's rose champagne, it's actually one of Joan's favorites. Maybe I should bring a bottle next time I go see her."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm going to go float around and see if there's anything interesting to hear. I've got to do something while I'm waiting for him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Wang Yao scolded softly as hd stepped into the room. "You're going to get yourself killed and worse, alert them to what's about to go down!"

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brows as I pushed off of the fancy desk. My left heel clicked awkwardly against the hardwood floor.

"I mean, my men are setting up a hit against the

My stomach dropped and the urge to scream rose. No, why is this happening no? She's not supposed to be in here yet!

"What are you doing?" I hissed, my mouth as dry as cotton balls.

She looked back to me and pursed her lips in a pathetic attempt at a smile. "Sorry cara but it's nothing personal. It's just business."

What?

Is she really…

How could I be so blind! "You *! I believed you when you said you just wanted to help!"

Androv stepped forward and handed her an envelope as the cronie next to me gripped my arm tightly. "Here's half in advance. You'll get the other half when you deliver on the painting. If I don't see it here in my office within the next twenty four hours I'll shoot her."

"If I'm not here in the next twenty four hours you have my blessing."

I screamed and wrenched myself forward to no avail. "I'm your daughter!"

She turned to face me a gave me a look of pity. "I know, I'm sorry." She put the palm of her hand on my cheek before gliding past me and out the office door.

I screamed again and tried to escape from his grasp but the other bodyguard grabbed me by the feet and lifted me. Presumably to carry me somewhere they could lock me up. I was too angry and terrified to speak, so I kept screaming until tears streamed down my face and Androv motioned for one of the men to silence me.

"Shut her up. We don't want anyone to be alerted."

Surprise, surprise, he punched me. A sharp pain bloomed and my teeth clicked together as I nearly bit my tongue. Dio it feels like an elephant dislocating my jaw!

"Where you want her?" The first man who was now gripping me by the shoulders grumbled.

"Take her through my passageway and be discrete. If she starts screaming again or causing trouble knock her out. Don't put her with the other, they might get ideas. Keep them separate."

Faintly I recalled Sofía. She's also here somewhere.

Androv stepped forward after grabbing something from his desk and leaned toward me. "Just incase." And with that, he wrapped the cloth around my eyes despite me trying to jerk my head away. Then he stuffed something into my mouth but not before I managed to bite the tip of his finger. He yanked on my hair before I heard his voice whisper in my ear.

"You were a fool to come here but that works to our advantage so thank you."

I shivered in disgust.

It seemed like they were taking forever to get to wherever they're taking me but at the same time, I noticed that it was on the same floor and somewhere behind the office room.

I grunted as my bermuda shorts caught on something and scratched me. This would be a lot easier if we could just go straight out and run. Me and my big mouth; we should just leave and leave that file here.

"Hurry!" Sofia hissed. "It won't be long until they find out we're gone."

It would also be easier if I didn't have to worry about her falling behind. That fluffy skirt of hers needs to go.

"You should have ditched that fluffy thing back there."

"I will not! This was expensive! I don't care if I have to burn it after this but I am not leaving it here for those cretins! Who knows what makes them tick." She muttered the last part.

As much as I hated to admit it, even though she was being over dramatic, she's right. That guy who brought us water bottles looked super shifty.

My stomach growled at the thought of the sandwich he had held. "When was the last time you ate?" I said suddenly as I maneuvered myself around the next bend.

She was silent for a moment before muttering. "Two days ago. The last time I tried to bite the guy's hand so starving was my punishment. It was stupid of me."

I felt guilty then. If it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have been here. It's not like she even made a difference in finding Feliciano, he was living it up here in Miami by then. All I had to do was wait for him to contact me and things would have been fine. If they would have let him. Maybe Yao never would have.

I shook my head.

It was necessary. How was I supposed to know this would happen? Besides, had I been in her place, I would have stepped forward instead of keeping the information hidden.

My head's a mess.

I stopped at the next vent and peered through the slats carefully to see which room this was. "I think this is the office. The file is in the hidden compartment in the bottom drawer, right?"

"Yes but be careful."

I grunted and wrapped my fingers around the slats and tried to pull but nothing happened. It was bolted tightly. Luckily I still had my hair pins. I pulled one out and blinked. The bolts were put in from below. I cursed.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the noisy way." I shifted so I could maneuver myself with my feet to the vent and kicked several times until it fell with a dull clatter. Thankfully the fluffy throw rug muffled the sound. Who knew that Androv's eccentric taste in decoration would be a positive thing? I have to be quick. It will only be a matter of minutes before someone comes to check, if not seconds.

"Be ready to pull me up." And with that I pushed myself out and fell onto the grate, slipping backward. "Ow," I bit my lip and did a mental check to make sure nothing was broken. First thing's first, lock the door.

"Are you okay?" She whispered from above.

"Yeah." I grimaced. "But I think we're going to have to find another way out. I can't get back up there. Even standing on the chair, it's too high."

She made a face and I ignored her, heading for the desk instead. My hands were shaking slightly and my heart was beating in my ears. I'm seriously risking my life right here. If they catch me then I'll be dead. We'll be dead.

"This was a bad idea."

"Yeah but what if we never found a vent that led outside, then we'd really be screwed. Besides." chewed my lip nervously. "Aren't mafiosos supposed to have secret escape routes?"

She was quiet for a moment as I opened the drawer with ease. No lock, that's sketchy.

Ah, that's why.

The secret compartment has a hidden lock hole.

I growled. This is getting to be annoying. What is this, the Godfather?

"See if he has a gun."

I whipped my head to look at where brown hair fell out from the vent. "Have you finally lost it? I don't know how to use one much less am I willing to!"

"Well, we need something to protect ourselves with. If we don't find a way out without getting caught then we'll need leverage!"

I hate it but she's right.

"Fine but I'm giving it to you." I muttered, pulling back out the hair pin again. Hopefully my almost nonexistent lockpicking skills will be enough. It was hard but I managed to unlock it. Hurriedly, I slid the stuff off and opened up the panel. Right there sat the file that would help incriminate them. I swear if those stupid cops try to claim that it's void in court because it's stolen, I'll sucker punch them myself.

I grabbed it and stuffed it under my shirt and into my waistband. I'm pretty sure he kept that gun strapped under the desk. I hope it's still there; after all, if this is his only gun then that's a stupid move. What if he got caught unarmed in his office? I took a shaky breath and reached my hand under to feel for it.

Jackpot.

I slowly pulled it out and wished Sofia didn't want to take the heavy and deadly thing with us. I paused to look at it. Maybe I should take up fencing after this. After all, a sword has got to be more elegant and less deadly than a gun, right? "Just in case." I muttered flicking the safety on. I walked over to the back wall and examined it, before running my hands along it. There's got to be an exit here somewhere! There was one painting and a clock hanging on the wall. This jerk doesn't know the meaning of symmetry.

Click.

The panel beneath my right hand sank further back before swinging open slightly. Holy cow, I was right!

Still in disbelief, I turned back and made my way around the desk.

"Alright, I got it. I'll move the chair for you, so you can jump." Within a few seconds I had moved the grate out of the way and set the chair directly below. I gripped the back of the chair and signaled for her to jump. "Be careful; don't lean forward so you don't fall off."

She dropped with little more than a grunt; feet first. She almost fell onto the floor and would have hit her head if it wasn't for me grabbing the back of her shirt.

"I told you to lean back!" I hissed.

"I tried!"

"Just come on, we need to get out of here."

Sofia blinked. "Whoa, there really is a secret escape."

"Come on!" I grabbed her arm. It might have been my imagination but I think I heard footsteps. "Let's move everything back so they won't suspect anything."

"They'll figure it out eventually." She huffed, grabbing the chair to move it back.

"At least it will buy us some time."

I grabbed the grate and closed the desk drawers; careful to move the items in the desk back to how they had been arranged. Once I was sure everything was back in it's place, I ushered her to the passage. I'd leave the grate in the passageway. "Go on, I'll be right behind you, I just have to unlock the door."

"Are you crazy? What if they're right out there?"

I gave her a firm shove and set the grate beside her in the dark tunnel. There didn't seem to be much lighting. "Go."

She stared at me for a moment before conceding.

I didn't waste a moment. I hurriedly ran to the doors and unlocked them. My hands were shaking as I dragged my feet across the fluffy rug to erase our footsteps. I hope I'm not forgetting something. Any bit of evidence will tip them off faster if they don't immediately see the giant hole in the corner of the room at the ceiling.

It's a good thing this factory had a good ventilation system. If this was any other normal building, we would be screwed. If it didn't, we would have never made it out of that room. I'd just barely made it to the tunnel and slid the door closed when I heard the door out there bust open. I jumped in fear, my heart practically in my throat. Please let them be in observant idiots. Please don't let them look up. Please protect us, God.

I tiptoed backward for a few paces. I didn't want to take my eyes off of it and find out that they had opened it and saw me or worse. They would hear me running away. It was only when I was to the turning point did I turn and run down the stairs, careful to keep a hand on the wall. The tunnel seemed to lead down underground. It was actually pretty smart but I really hope this doesn't lead to the sewer.

"Sofia?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Her voice sounded, not too far off. I continued in that direction until I saw her outline. "I haven't found an exit yet. I don't know where we are in the building."

"It shouldn't be too much farther. "I said shakily. "Let's just keep going, I'm sure we'll find it soon enough."

As we continued on, I noticed that it was sloping downward a was another minute until we saw the outline of an exit but something was off. It was cracked open. Did they already figure it out? I cursed, and grabbed onto her arm tightly.

"Keep quiet." She hissed.

I will not go back. Something clicked and I realized it was the safety mechanism on the gun. Sofia was pointing the gun forward. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting us! I'm the older one here and I've been here for days. I have the proper motivation, and traumatization. If I have to shoot, they'll go easier on me in court."

"You've thought about it?"

"Yeah, while you were back there. I may be scared out of my wits but Edelstein women are calculating. I don't do anything without a reason."

In that moment I admired her. I never gave her credit for much more than her classical beauty and skill on the piano.

"Okay then lead the way." I spoke past the lump in my throat.

Fear seemed to paralyze my legs for a moment but I forced them to move. I have to be brave.

Sofia wedged her boot in between the door and the jam and kicked it back towards us.

My breath caught in my throat. In the sewer stood Kiku, Yao, Tino, and the blond police man from the party. Tino and the blond man hurriedly pointed their guns.

"Stop, wait!" I shoved myself forward and put an arm across Sofia's out stretched arms.

"Chiara?"

I froze.

"Oh thank Dio!" Mamma moved from behind everyone and shoved forward. "I was afraid of what they'd do to you."

Before I could register it, she'd pulled me forward and wrapped me in a hug.

"You know them? Who are they?" I heard Sofia say from behind me.

"Mamma?" I whispered.

I felt her pet my hair and kiss me on the cheek before my brain started working again. I shoved her back.

"How dare you!" I cried out angrily. "You traded me for, what, money? I trusted you!"

"Somebody shut her up or we're all dead." Yao complained.

"Now's not the time for this." Sofia put her arm through mine.

"Change of plans, grab the girls and let's regroup. If they've escaped then they know about it. We won't have the advantage anymore." The blond man commanded, stowing his gun away.

"Cara, I had to. Please don't be mad; I never intended to let you stay there. It was an act!"

"Some act, you could have gotten me killed! Like I'll ever trust you again."

Kiku put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "If you don't keep quiet, they will find us and this time it will be worse for you two. So kindly shut up and follow us. Miss Sofia, if you would hand me the gun?"

"I doubt you even know how to properly point the thing." Yao muttered.

Everything was happening so fast, my head spun.

Before I knew it, I was being ushered forward by Kiku and Sofia, who kept a protective arm on me. Tino had stepped forward and pulled my mother to the side and whispered something to her. I couldn't hear what it was but it seemed to calm her down so I glared. Man this place smells awful

The policeman fell into step beside us. "I'm not sure you remember but we met before, only you were called Gina."

The man from the party; Mathias Kohler, I remembered.

"Why are you guys here?"

He smiled and looked at Kiku. "Actually Kiku came to me a week ago about your brother for help. Yao was planning something and needed help. Then yesterday I got a call from Tino, my partner and he told me everything Fernandez had been doing and how you had been kidnapped."

"So you're a police?" Sofia acknowledged

He nodded. "We'll clue you in on the rest but for now we have to get to the van before we're spotted. Just follow us and stay quiet, okay? We can't stay hidden here any longer."

"I don't have to walk through that, do I?" I scrunched my nose at the murky water in between the sidewalks on either side.

Mathias laughed and Kiku gave a tiny smile.

"I will not go through that filth. One of you will have to carry me!" Sofia turned her nose up. I for one agree with her. I glanced at her feet and only then did I notice how they shook. She hasn't eaten in so long, this is probably sapping the last of her energy.

"Don't worry." Kiku consoled. "You will not. Fortunately for us the ladder leading up to the street we need to be on is on this side. I would advise you two to put these on though." He pulled out some papery medical masks. I gave him a strange look. They weren't wearing any for the smell. "Ah, no. These are for when we go topside; so no one can recognize you. This is their territory after all. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one man knows your face, Chiara."

"Oh." I muttered, snatching one anyway.

At least this would help a little.

"Let's get going. We have no time to waste." Yao called out from where he stood to the left of the door, heading north.

We all gathered together and began to make our way with Sofia and I in the middle. I thought of the file then and reached for it. "Don't ask how I got this but, it's important." I held it out and handed it to Mathias, who walked behind me along side Kiku.

His eyebrows went up but he took it without question. I heard a hiss. "This a file on-wow. This should be more than enough to go to court with substantial evidence against them. I'll have to wait until after the raid to present the information-so as not to raise questions but good job."

"Wait, raid?" I turned to look at him, causing Kiku to come up short. "Is that what this was?"

"No, it was just a reconnaissance mission." Yao said.

"We needed to know the layout and make sure you two were still alive." Tino looked back sympathetically.

Wait- make sure we were still alive?

"Were you even going to rescue us, you jerks?"

There was a silence and then my mother spoke.

Epilogue

I threw my head back laughing right before he spun me. "Toño!" I squealed and grabbed onto his shoulders.

It felt good being here with him, without anything to worry about. Just dancing in the near empty studio. How Antonio had managed to convince the owner to let us use it for half an hour, I'll never know. His Italian is horrible-he refuses to use the word loro; apparently in spanish that's the word for parrot.

Who know?

He wouldn't have as much trouble if it weren't for his procrastination. He doesn't take much time on his own to learn it. He says he'll pick it up better by ear and that he's just that good. He's not that good.

The song changed from a fast paced jazzy one to one by Carlos Rivera. One of my favorites actually that Antonio had shown me not too long ago.

The movements changed to a slower yet exaggerated sway. Our dancing wasn't the best, you could almost call some of it interpretive.

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this, Mrs. Fernandez." He murmured playfully.

I scrunched my nose and lead the movement into another one. "And I'm glad you seem to have finally gotten rid of your twinkle toes. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

He scoffed. "I hadn't had my morning coffee yet and besides, you know that airport sickness is no fun."

Ah yes, the night after we got here, Antonio caught some sort of cold and as a result the first two nights were spent with him sniffling miserably. On the bright side though, those first two days, I got to show him around some of the quainter places here in the city before forcing some soup down his throat from this fierce little nonna's cafe.

"But you're not anymore so-oh!" He pulled me into him.

"Stop that!" I pounded on his chest lightly before giggling with him.

And we continued on like that, dancing and talking until our feet were too tired. We packed up and decided to head back to our rented villa to shower and relax before going out for dinner tonight.


End file.
